memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Spectre
This article is about the novel. For the character, see The Spectre. Summary Prologue "He's still alive" The story starts out in Quark's, located on Deep Space 9, where two people, a Vulcan female named T'Val, and a Human female named Kate, use the distraction that Morn is causing when he wins a game of Dabo in which he has lifted a Dabo girl and is spinning her around. Quark comes over, demanding Morn put her down. "Morn! Morn! Put her down!" When T'Val see's the distraction, she hands Kate a PADD, which displays a picture of Captain (Retired) James T. Kirk. Kate feels and displays a strange hatred when she sees the picture of Kirk. T'Val, the Vulcan female, confirms it is indeed James T. Kirk. Kate hides her shock of seeing an image. T'Val Informs her that the image was made a year ago, during the Virogen crisis, when he was arrested by the Vulcan port authorities. T'Val goes on to explain that Kirk was last seen 82 years ago on the maiden voyage of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise-B]] when he disapeared into the Nexus. She then explains that four years ago, Starfleet Captain Jean-Luc Picard "rescued" him from the Nexus. There, though it was assumed by others that Kirk died, T'Val implied that when he was "revived" a year later by the Borg and the Romulans, it was simply "...a momentary interruption in normal biological process." T'Val finishes by explaining the classified mission to what Starfleet deemed the Borg homeworld, which appears to have lead to the events of Star Trek: First Contact. Afterwards, Kirk dissappeard, not even joining the other "retired" Starfleet officers who participated in the Dominion War. From there, Kate and T'Val begin to plot on how to aquire Kirk's help. T'Val mentions that Starfleet has offered him help at a moments notice, due to his "temporally translocated" status, which in turn, they then plan to exploit for their own use. This all happens while Kate inquires what will happen to Kirk when they are done with him. Chapter One Coming soon Background Information *This book was part of an ongoing novel series by Shatner and the Reeves-Stevens; the Shatner mirror universe trilogy was written to follow events of "Shattered Mirror" and brings back a much older Spock. This is in contrast to Diane Duane's pre-"Crossover" novel "Dark Mirror," which had him set up on treason charges and executed before he could reform a mostly Terran Empire. See also the Spectre entry at the [http://startrek.wikia.com Non-canon Star Trek Wiki] *This book was published initially as a hardcover, then as a paperback. An early paperback edition, ISBN 0671020536, came out six months before the mass-market edition. Memorable Quotes Characters ;James T. Kirk : Kirk reluctantly reactivated his Starfleet commission at the rank of captain, by order of Alynna Nechayev. ;Jean-Luc Picard ;Intendant Spock (mirror) : Intendant Spock is the leader of the a resistance movement. ;William Riker ;Kathryn Janeway (mirror) : Counterpart of [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]'s Kathryn Janeway. In the mirror universe she is a rebel against the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance and an enemy of Emperor Tiberius. ;T'Val (mirror) : Resistance fighter, the daughter of the mirror Spock. ;Spock : Spock's Starfleet rank was also reinstated. ;McCoy : Admiral of Starfleet Medical. ;Montgomery Scott ;Tom Paris (mirror) : Commander Paris was the commander of the mirror universe Voyager. ;Tiberius (mirror) : Former emperor. ;Sloane : Lieutenant Commander Sloane was a descendant of Lily Sloane. He was chief of security, [[USS Enterprise-E|USS Enterprise-E]] until 2375. ;Gul Rutal ;Morgan Bateson ;Alynna Nechayev (mirror) : Admiral in command of [[USS Sovereign|USS Sovereign]]. References ; anti-tachyon : Subatomic particle that is the counterpart of the tachyon. ; Goldin Discontinuity : Anomaly. ; Starbase 310 : Federation starbase. ;[[USS Sovereign|USS Sovereign]] ; USS Voyager (mirror) : Duplicate of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] built using stolen plans, much as the [[Defiant (mirror)|mirror Defiant]] was. Category:Novels de:Das Gespenst fr:Spectre